Moon Dance
by deepinspace
Summary: - Updated final chpt - :) One more moon dance with you, in the moonlight, on a magical night. A final release on Valentine's Day 05 :)
1. Operation Sasuke

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto sensei. This is purely a fanwork and I gain no profits through this. **

**Moon Dance is a song from Van Morrison. **

****

**Note:**** Thank you _Kokuryuuha-018,_****_yo tadaiima, Riddle, sasukegirl and pdonyin_**** for your reviews! It really means a lot to me! ) Thank you so much!! It's really a great encouragement for me! This fic is for you guys. Hope you guys like it! )**

****

****

**Moon Dance: Chapter 1 - Operation Sasuke**

**_By: Rixiel_**

_"Well it's a marvelous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes."_

"This is location A. Target spotted."

"Ok. Get ready to move!"

"Ne, Sakura chan, why are we doing this?"

"Ahhhh!! Baka! You're not supposed to reveal any names!"

"I know, but its -"

"Maa... why must I do just a troublesome thing?"

"The target is moving! Let's go guys!"

"Ok!"

"Hey! What are you guys doing?!! Get off me!"

_Moments later... after a lot of scuffling.___

"Ok... we finally got the target."

"Confirm?"

"Ya, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kakashi senei. Why are we doing this??!"

Sasuke was pissed. He was on his way out to meet Kakashi and suddenly, everyone was pouncing onto him. Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji. They were all trying to hold him down. He tried to fight his way out, he bit a few people, kicked some in the head but there were too many of them and in the end he found himself bound, gagged and blindfolded. He was still struggling and in the end someone knocked him out. And when he came to, there was a crowd of ladies staring and coo-ing at him.

"Awww... won't you look at that?"

"He looks perfect!"

Sasuke felt his hair stand. He would have fought his way out if he wasn't bound.

"Kakashi san, he's done!"

Kakashi?? What has Kakashi got to do with any of this?

"What is this about?" Sasuke demanded when Kakashi came into view and as usual, he was reading his Come Come Paradise. "Hmm... thanks a lot ladies. Good job."

"Ka.ka.shi..." Sasuke threatened as he sent a murderous glare to Kakashi.

"Maa maa... it's a mission."

"Mission?" Sasuke asked. What sort of mission involved kidnapping him?!!

"Top secret mission."

"And?" Sasuke still didn't understand.

"I think you better let him see for himself." One of the ladies suggested and she pushed Sasuke infront of a mirror. Sasuke screamed, "WHAT IS THIS?!!!" **This** happened to be him, dressed in a blue kimono that was pulled all the way back to his shoulders. His head protector was gone and he had an EARRING?! What did they **DO** to him??!!! He looked...

"Pretty isn't it?" The lady beside him suggested.

"**NO**. I look like a girl. I am not a girl. **WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??**" Sasuke was struggling to release his bonds, it seems more like a joke than a mission.

"Sasuke, just calm down." Kakashi nodded and the ladies left the room. Walking towards Sasuke, he freed the boy and sat down across him. Sasuke eyed Kakashi but sat down anyways.

The boy was sure fiery. Kakashi anticipated such a huge reaction, that's why he organised the 'kidnapping'. How else would you get Sasuke to dressed up like this? Kakashi sighed, it was going to take a lot of effort to convince Sasuke, "So... here is what the misson is about..."

Nov 2004

Thanks for reading! )


	2. Say Yes

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto sensei. This is purely a fanwork and I gain no profits through this. **

**Moon Dance is a song from Van Morrison. **

****

****

**Note:**** Thanks for reading and do drop me a review! )**

****

****

**Moon Dance: Chapter 2 – Say Yes **

**_By: Rixiel_**

****

****

****

"So... you mean on that night of the concert, we have to protect him without anyone finding out?" Sasuke crossed his arms as he reviewed the details again.

"Yes." Oh no, Kakashi thought, Sasuke still didn't look too convinced.

"Why? Why doesn't he want anyone to know? There's nothing wrong with asking for protection. After all he's famous." Sasuke questioned. _What a strange guy. Was he covering up for something?_

"He wants extra protection. You know how famous he is. Although he says he's not expecting any threats to his life, but just to be on the safe side." Kakashi sighed, he too wished they didn't have to be so secretive with their protection, but it was all part of the mission.

After a long silence, Sasuke suddenly asked, "Why me?"

Kakashi snorted, "Who else can pull this off? Naruto? He's going to scare off the audience." Naruto in that outfit... would be a nightmare. And asking Naruto to stand on the stage and not to pull off any crazy antics was impossible, he was bound to do something stupid to attract attention.

Sasuke was still trying to find a way out of this. "Get the girls then!" It wasn't the mission he minded, it was the ridiculous outfit.

"Sasuke, we need a guy. His performers are all males." Kakashi pointed out.

"But, I..."

"You just need to stand there... and pretend you're part of it."

"On the stage?!!!"

"Yes... but I'll be there too."

"Oh! Then why don't you do it?"

"I'm in the audience."

"Why are you in the audience and I'm on the stage?!"

"Sasuke, are you sure you want me to wear THAT?!" Kakashi burst out laughing. He saw the sides of Sasuke's mouth twitch. Seeing that the boy was starting to relent a little, Kakashi tried to convince him further, "I'm sorry you have to be dressed up like this, but it's part of the mission. It's only for a while. And I promise you none of your friends will ever get to see you like this."

"... I can't say no right..." Sasuke sighed. He was doomed for it, right from the start.

"Nope, you can't. You better go change, you have dance class to attend. I'll be waiting outside to take you there."

"**WAIT!!! I HAVE WHAT?!!!!**"

Sasuke felt like he was in a nightmare. Yes, this must be a nightmare. A shinobi does not go to dance class and be forced to dress up like that. This is some twisted dream, one of his darkest deepest secret fears. He wondered when was he ever going to awake from it.

Dance class was horrible. It was mentally and physically torturous. At the beginning, Sasuke thought all he had to do was to use his Sharingan to copy the movements. How hard could it be? But the dance was so... seductive. He felt himself blushing the whole time as he tried to not think about how he was moving. What is wrong with the choreographers and designers? What on earth inspire them to come up with **THESE**? Why can't that guy just stand there and sing his song? And Sasuke could have sworn Kakashi was laughing away at him behind his Come Come Paradise. Damn it. Why him? What did he do to deserve such a mission?

Sasuke dragged his tired body to the bed, he hope he awake from this nightmare soon.

Nov 2004

_PS: I didn't reveal who the mysterious performer is! I can't think of it at the moment, so trying to get away with an anonymous for now. :x Sorry! Anyone has any suggestions or who would you like to see ? I will my try hardest to put it in if possible! ) Thanks!_

Thank you for reading! )


	3. Shine

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto sensei. This is purely a fanwork and I gain no profits through this. **

**Note: Sorry for the delay in updates, school was Xx. Happy New Year all! :) **

**Special thanks to Tallia-kuroneko, sasukegirl _(You're welcome! Thanks for all your support!!)_, Chou ni Natte, Riddle, Kokuryuuha-018, Saya,,host & Sailor Saru! Thanks for all the comments! :) It's greatly appreciated! Hope you guys like what's coming on next!**

**Thanks for reading and please do leave your comments! :) **

**Moon Dance: Chapter 3 – Shine **

**_By: Rixiel

* * *

_**

Sasuke awoke from his sleep with a start. Today is THE day. He groaned, he wished he didn't have to get up, his nightmare was in his waking moments and it was about to get worse. A hopeful thought that he had got his dates mixed up crossed his mind, but the man walking into his room dashed his hope. The devil's messenger has come to pick him up.

"Good morning!" Kakashi's overly cheerful voice greeted him. Sasuke glared at him, Kakashi was enjoying this a little too much. But better Kakashi than someone else... someone else like Gai. Sasuke shuddered at that thought.

"Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it." This time, Kakashi was serious and he ruffled Sasuke's hair. As much as he enjoyed watching Sasuke being embarrassed, it was just too cute, Kakashi was sympathetic as well. It had been hard on Sasuke, and all he could do was to make sure that everything ran smoothly so Sasuke's efforts would not be wasted.

Sighing, Sasuke got off his bed reluctantly and yelped when a teasing smack landed on his rear. "KA.KA.SHI." Sasuke advanced threatening towards the masked man.

"Maa maa, that's the spirit!"

"YOU!!!"

* * *

Sasuke was good. Kakashi grinned to himself as he watched the performance from his seat. He had a bird's eye view of the whole stage but his attention was drawn to Sasuke. The way he moved, he could have fooled everyone into thinking he was a professional. What a way to use the sharingan. 

Kakashi chuckled at the blush on his student's cheeks. He could see that Sasuke was searching for him in the crowds.He wondered if Sasue" size"1">The concert had finally ended, much to Sasuke's relief. Now, he was another step closer to the end of this nightmare. All that was left was to find Kakashi and to ensure the safety of the performer during the celebration party.

That shouldn't be too bad, after all the worst was over, right?

* * *

Jan 2005 

Happy New Year! May it be one filled with peace and joy! And of more KakaSasu-ness XD XD

_PS: Thanks for all the suggestions on the performer! :) Sorry I didn't manage to use any ;x Jiraiya is in the next chapter! XD_

Thank you for reading!


	4. Something About You

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto sensei. This is purely a fanwork and I gain no profits through this. **

**Note:**** One big thanks to host: Thanks for the suggestion! It was brilliant! :D -bows- This chapter is for you!**

**Thanks for reading and please do drop me a review! :)**

**Moon Dance: Chapter 4 – Something About You**

**_By: Rixiel

* * *

_**

"Hey you sexy thing!" A gruff voice called out as Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. This was the nth number of person who called him sexy. Control, control, Sasuke chanted as he convinced himself not to turn around and beat the crap out of the guy. No point blowing things up and risk revealing his identity.

"Oh come on pretty! Give me a minute! Just a minute! I need you for some research!" The voice trailed behind him. Sasuke was getting highly annoyed, don't the guy know when to give up? He continued to ignore the guy, this time walking even faster, any faster he was going to have to sprint.

"Hey hey! Give me a chance? I'm a writer! I just need some materials!" Sasuke cracked his knuckles dangerously at the persistent attempts. He was about to pull a disappearing act when he felt his arm being grabbed.

"Let go of me." Sasuke hissed as he twirled around to meet the form of the nuisance. He had long white hair with strange markings on his face and his expression made Sasuke's skin crawl.

"Please please? Really I'm a writer! I'm the famous writer of..."

"Let. Me. Go." Sasuke repeated again, and tried to yak his arm away, but the grip was too strong. Oh great, after all the embarrassment and torturous dance class, he was going to blow his cover because of this sick pervert? Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. Where was Kakashi?!! Sasuke swear he was going to make him pay for this whole the mess.

"Calm down! Don't get so feisty, but ohhhhhhh... feisty is good material!" The man noted before starring closely at him. "Hang on and let me take that down."

Sasuke was about land a massive blow into the guy's face when someone cleared his throat beside them. Sasuke looked up in surprise as an arm surrounded him in an embrace. Sasuke sighed in relief. They just might be able to finish this mission without any major screw-up after all.

"Excuse me." Kakashi greeted as he tapped the stranger on the shoulder.

The man looked up from his book in annoyance, "Hm what? I'm almost done... oh... you are..." he paused as he shifted his glaze from Kakashi to Sasuke and back to Kakashi again. "...oh."

"Oh." Kakashi replied back with a smile.

"Oh!" The man responded back.

What is this?! Sasuke thought to himself. And he thought things were going to get better.

"She's yours? I didn't know. Sorry." The man commented as he let go of Sasuke's arm.

"He's mine." Kakashi agreed and he tightened his hold possessively on Sasuke to emphasize his point.

WHAT???!!! The reply took Sasuke by surprise. He nudged Kakashi as discreetly as possible. What was Kakashi thinking?!!

"Ah, sorry about that. I guess I'll get going, how did you manage to get him anyway? He's so fiery. Give me some inspirations!" The stranger was looking more interested now as he peered at the both of them.

"It's a secret! But if you really want to know..." There was a sparkle in Kakashi's eyes.

"Of course I want to know, I want the details! Just name your terms!"

"Alright then, I -- OUCH."

This time, Sasuke spared no mercy as he stomped hard on Kakashi's feet. Glowering at Kakashi, he gave Kakashi a look that plainly stated, "I am going to kill you".

Kakashi winced. "I was kidding." The statement was directed more towards Sasuke then Jiraiya. Jiraiya nodded and smiled mischievously at Kakashi before making his exit. Kakashi was certain that the next book from Jiraiya was not be missed and more importantly, Sasuke was not going anywhere near the book.

"Kakashi..." Sasuke's voice was unusually calm.

"I was only trying to keep our covers from being blown." Kakashi explained hurriedly as he removed his arm around Sasuke.

"Really?" Sasuke was looking at him in the eyes and Kakashi felt an impending sense of doom. But he was left astounded instead when Sasuke suddenly leant forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. The fluttery touch was gone before he knew it and it was his turn to be bewildered.

Sasuke had his back towards him when Kakashi recovered from the shock. Sasuke just... kissed him? A little light bulb in his head went off and he felt an enormous grin spreading across his face.

"Let's finish this mission and go shall we?" Sasuke blushed even harder when Kakashi breathed into his ear.

"You idiot. Who said I would leave with you." Sasuke sputtered and turned his face away from Kakashi.

"You don't have a choice, since you belong to me."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Jan 2005

_PS: The next chapter is likely going to be the final chapter of Moon Dance. :) Look out for it! :) I For You will be updated soon, within this few days, and I'm going to do a new Naruto fic! This time a ShikamaruxNeji fic, fufufu, I won't forget to add abit of KakaSasu-ness to it! :D _

Thank you for reading!


	5. Love Song

**Moon Dance: Chapter 5 – Love Song**

**_By: Rixiel

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto sensei. This is purely a fanwork and I gain no profits through this.

**Note: **Kyaaa, I made it in time for Valentine's Day:)

Special thanks to Tallia, Rebel-blah-blah-blah, Kokuryuuha,Sailor Saru, pochacco5, Aera-Chan uchiha fan! Happy Valentine's Day!

A really big thank you to everyone who have been supporting me through the whole story! Bows Couldn't have done it without you!

Thank you all for reading and please do drop me a review:)

* * *

Sasuke was not expecting this. He had planned on spending a quiet day hidden high up in the heights of the trees. He did not plan on running into the devil's advocate who put him through a week in hell. Memories he wished he could erase, because the chill still ran down his body when he thought of it all and he is still in disbelief that he lived through it. As if making a fool himself on stage was not bad enough, there was that crazy man with white hair along with Kakashi happily playing the role of the catalyst.

Sure Sasuke had his little pay back, but he could not believe he did that too. His cheeks still burned at impression of the feathery light touch.

But now, the tables have turned. Kakashi was lying on the grasses, a book on his face and judging by his lack of reaction to Sasuke's intrusion, he was asleep. Sasuke started to believe the saying, 'the good will always truimp over evil'. Silently, he crept over to where Kakashi was lying and sat down next to the oblivious man and started contemplating on sweet revenge.

He could draw on Kakashi's face. But then Kakashi always wore the mask, so it made no difference. Or he could cut the man's hair. That was rather overboard. Throw away the book? It was Kakashi's precious Icha Icha Paradise series, the latest too, and Kakashi had been reading it while smiling manically for the past few days. Sasuke decided against it, he wanted revenge, but he did not want to take things too far.

What was so nice about that book anyway? Carefully, he lifted the book from Kakashi's face and turned to the flipside of the front cover_. "His breath was taken away by the gravitating of her body. Her expression was so innocently seductive. And when he meets her off stage... he discovers she's so much more... The new series of Icha Icha Paradise is out, and with a twist that will leave you awed. No.1 best seller nation wide"_

Sasuke still did not understand what was so interesting about the book that had Kakashi so obsessed with. It looked pretty boring to him. He was about to start reading when a voice beside him commented"You shouldn't be reading that."

Startled, Sasuke scooted a few distance back as Kakashi smiled at him. Sasuke swore the smile looked positively evil, but he was not going to give in without a fight"But it's with me now."

As long as the book was his hostage, Sasuke could take his time to think of the terms of exchange later.

"Hand over the book and no one gets hurt." Kakashi threatened. He was getting a little panicky, not because the book was a limited collection specially sent to him from Jiraiya himself, but because of the content inside the book. One of the lead sounded familiarly like Sasuke and Sasuke was sure to kill him if he ever finds out.

The mischievous look on Sasuke's face would have invoked some rather provocative thoughts in Kakashi's head, if not for the present circumstances. He was getting desperate and desperate measures called for desperate means.

He took a dive for Sasuke who did not anticipate the direct attack and was caught off guard. It was a mad struggle for the book and it broke out in wild giggles and undignified squeals as Kakashi tickled the boy, running his finger lightly along lines that he knew was the most unbearable. Reluctant to surrender, Sasuke squirmed and trashed about violently, trying futilely to slip out of Kakashi's reach.

"Ouch" Kakashi broke apart suddenly, bending over his stomach. Sasuke hurried to his side, afraid that he might have hurt him unintentionally"Kakashi" Kakashi only grimaced. Worried, Sasuke helped him to an upright position, allowing Kakashi to lean most of weight on him as he checked for injuries.

There were no bruise spots on the stomach but Kakashi was wincing at his slightest touch. Sasuke frowned, it couldn't be an internal injury could it? Either that or... "KAKASHI"

Kakashi was shaking from trying to suppress his laughter. Sasuke glared at the man and yelped when a sudden movement from Kakashi had him straddling Kakashi who lay flat on his back. Sasuke was about to poke the man hard in his stomach but Kakashi caught his hands. "Sasuke" his voice was serious and Sasuke flushed, he wanted to look away but Kakashi reached out to hold his face. "Can I kiss you"

Kakashi smiled at the increasing reddness on Sasuke's face. Sasuke's innocent peek on his cheek that night was never really resolved. He sent Sasuke home and went home to take a cold shower. He did not want to rush the boy into anything. But having Sasuke at such close proximity along with his light touches on bare skin was driving him crazy.

"Well, I was looking for a little pay back, but I guess I can settle for you atoning your sins." Kakashi burst out laughing at Sasuke's answer and brought their lips together. It was gentle, merely just brief brushes of lips, but it left them breathing heavily when they parted.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are now property of Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi announced solemnly as he linked their hands together.

"You're not forgiven yet" Sasuke reminded with an indigent look.

"So you'll be mine if I kiss you some more?" Kakashi's raised his eyebrows teasingly and brought their bodies closer together.

"It's not going to help if you keep talking."

Taking Sasuke's advice, Kakashi ended the conversation by sealing his lips with Sasuke's.

* * *

End

14 Feb 05

I'm ending the story here I wanted to do a lemon, but I'm not brave enough to try it for now YY, BUT! I will do a KakaSasu lemon! Fufufufufu

Once again thank you to all my reviewers, I really don't have much confidence in my writing (because I really think my writing is ) And your encouragements really mean a lot to me. Constructive feedbacks are welcome too :)

I had a lot of fun working on this story and I hope you had fun reading it too!

I'll be coming back with more KakaSasu! (and the ShikaNeji!) I'll try my hardest to improve my writing. Yoroshiku onegaishimus! Please give me your support too:) Thank you!


End file.
